Groton Enclave
The Groton Enclave is a Enclave chapter based in Groton, Massachusetts. The Groton Enclave's outpost is in the J. Harry Rich State Forest, underground. They are not far from Vault 116 in Groton. Background 'Pre-War' Outpost Harry Rich was a base of operations for any government official and the governor of Massachusetts, Governor Graham, before the war. Governor Graham was paranoid of communist spies and used this outpost as one of his base of operations. Post-War The Groton Enclave stayed quiet after the bombs fell. Once the Oil Rig initiated their plans and broadcast it to other Enclave facilities in the old country, the Groton Facility opened communications with the Oil Rig and Camp Navarro. The first leader of the Groton facility told Camp Navarro that they have a mega-vault under their control. They will train and send converted vault dwellers to Camp Navarro for additional soldiers. Destruction of the Oil Rig During the beginning of Fall for the year of 2242, The Chosen One took a tanker to the Poseidon Oil Rig owned by the Enclave and destroyed it, killing the US President as well some government officials. Only a handful of Enclave members survived the destruction of the Oil Rig and retreated to Camp Navarro for the time being. NCR-Enclave Conflict Sometime after the destruction of the Oil Rig, the New California Republic and Brotherhood of Steel allied together to eradicate the Enclave. A lot of the surviving Enclave members left either to other facilities or "disappeared" and dropped the Enclave to live a normal life. David Washington Jr took an small amount of Enclave Soldiers and Scientists/Technician with him to the Groton Facility. He lost contact with Devil's Brigade after Arcade Gannon Sr was confirmed killed in the Battle of Navarro. The rest of Devil's Brigade disappeared. Once David arrived at the Groton Facility, he had everyone including the members that were there gathered in an facility meeting. David gave his first and famous speeches that will initiate the change within the Groton Enclave. David Washington Jr: My fellow brothers and sisters of the Enclave. Today is a tragedy for all of us and for America. After the destruction of our Poseidon Oil Rig, a faction called the New California Republic joined forces with another faction called the Brotherhood of Steel to eradicate the Enclave. We lost a lot of soldiers on the battlefield to the west. We were apart of something for good. A great cause to rebuild the United States of America. Now, we are being slaughtered for the atrocities that our western facilities have committed. I have brought over survivors from the west with me. These brave men and women fought for the American Dream and some died for it. I feared this won't be the last war we will be fighting. God Bless the Enclave and God Bless America. Operation: Preservation After David's speech about the recent incidents, the leader of the Groton chapter spoke with his other government officials on what to do next. They feared that because the NCR and Brotherhood of Steel are eradicating all Enclave members, there will be no hope for the future of the United States of America. For the next few days, they planned an operation to use Vault 116 cryogenics stasis chambers to preserve important Enclave officials just in case if the Groton Enclave facility is found. They created a list of VIP's to be suspended in cryogenic stasis for at least 2 decades. 'The VIP List' *Major Thomas White *Head Agent Theodore Adams *Head Scientist Dr. Louis Schreber *Captain Greg Currier *Lieutenant David Washington Jr *Curator Natasha Washington *Sergeant Arch Dornan *Sergeant Franklin Granite *Senior Technician Martin Jones *Technician James Ford *Scientist Ava Turner *Agent John Smith *Private James Miller *Private Jack Anderson All VIPs left their Enclave equipment and weapons in the Vault 116 Armory that was monitored by the Enclave. All VIPs was given a brand new Vault 116 jumpsuit and all fourteen VIPs stepped into the cryogenic stasis pod than were suspended for three decades except for Mr. and Mrs. Washington. They were set until 2276. The Early Awakening In 2277, David Washington Jr awoken from his cryogenic sleep. Unsure on what was going on, he saw Major Thomas White speaking to Enclave Soldiers but David didn't recognized them. He overheard them speaking, *'Major White:' I understand sir, but do you really think he would be a problem? *'Unknown Enclave Colonel:' Correct, Major. I think it be best to put them both in a permanent sleep. Can that happen? *'Major White:' It can be done, sir. It will take a couple of days to reprogram his life support to fail and he will die in his sleep... what about the Mrs? *'Unknown Enclave Colonel:' She chose her faith after she married him. Get rid of both of them. *'Major White:' Yes Sir. (The Unknown Colonel leaves the room and White mumbles to himself) *'Major White:' Jesus, It has been over 30 years and now we have a new President already? I hope this President Eden guy is the man, Colonel Augustus Autumn says he is. (White leaves the room) David quickly got out of his Cryogenic stasis chamber and turn his wife's Cryo timer from 5 more years to now. His wife slowly wakes up and he picks her up than leaves. Colonel Autumn and 4 Enclave Power Armored Soldiers stand right outside with Major White pointing there guys at him. *'Colonel Autumn:' So I believe you overheard us talk, Lieutenant Washington. Please stand down and surrender if you know whats good for you. *'David Washington Jr:' So killing us was your plan?? AFTER ALL I DID FOR THE ENCLAVE? *'Colonel Autumn:' I suggest you turn down your voice, Lieutenant. You will be remembered in our archives that you died at Camp Navarro and so did your wife. You would be honored and talked so highly within your file. Your believes is what the issue is. You are a delusional Reformer and we can't have you around. Men, Detain them! We will bring them back to Raven Rock for execution. You should of stayed in your chambers, Washington. *'David Washington Jr:' Major, how could you let this happen?? *'Major White:' Reformer scum. Lieutenant, you do not deserve to be called Lieutenant. You are being demoted and strip of your rank. Now, David. Get out of my facility. David and Natasha were detained than dragged off to a vertibird transport with Colonel Autumns squad. They were both brought back to Raven Rock until they both were hit by a rocket. David jumped into a spare set of Power Armor during the confusion, grabbed his wife and jumped out of the Vertibird than using the Jetpack to land softly. David was injured and got out of the upgrade Enclave Power Armor, than set it to self-destruct while Natasha helped him get away. They both stop behind a rock and were immediately surrounded by a group of Brotherhood of Steel Special Forces, Lyon's Pride. *'David Washington Jr:' Please, don't kill us. We were prisoners of the Enclave. We made a quick escape when one of your rockets hit the verti- (David is cut off) *'Sentinel Sarah Lyons:' So.. that was quite a stun you pulled (While she has her laser rifle pointed directly at his head). So I would believe but no prisoner of the Enclave knows how to wear Power Armor, set it to self-destruct and know what a Vertibird is. *'Natasha Washington:' Please, they were going to kill us. My husband, David is a good man. He saved many peoples lives from danger. He just wants to rebuild and reform America to a great country. That is his end-goal. He doesn't want Genocide. Please help us. *'Sarah Lyons:' So David, what were you in the Enclave? *'David Washington:' If you must know, I am Lieutenant David Washington of the Enclave Control Company. I was charged with treason for having different beliefs. Purist Maniacs they are... *'Sarah Lyons:' Wait... Did you say Lieutenant Washington? The same Lieutenant Washington back out west during the Battle of Navarro? Reformation On July 4th, 2279. David Washington Jr announced that the Groton Enclave are going to reformed into what is called the New England Alliance. Category:Timeline Category:Groups Category:Enclave Category:New England Alliance